Depressed Love Songs
by Kay-san1ShinomoriMiyu
Summary: What the title says. depressing songs then happy songs about when my best friend moved away. i realized i loved him when he left, but then it was too late


Song 1: My friend  
My friend, once I met you, I knew you'd be true. I knew I could make it through, whatever the world threw at me. you let me know I wasn't hopeless, that no matter how bad  
things got, I'd always have you......life may get tough, but never forget. I'll always be here for you, just like you were here for me, my friend. I'll see you through, and I'll never   
forget, all the times we've had. no one can ever take your place, you've reached a part of my heart, I never knew feelings ran so deep. but you touched my heart, you saved   
my life. you were my friend,you are all I'll ever need! you are my friend............  
  
Song 2: Heaven on Earth  
You were all I'd ever need, all that was important to me.....but then you moved away. sad times had come to stay. we grew apart, but I'll never forget, the memories of your   
last week here. heaven on Earth, paradise...........that's what it was, for me....climbing trees and watchin' the swans, it was heaven on Earth, for me............nothing else   
matter, no one else existed, when it was just you and me. but then you moved away.......gloom and cryin had come to stay, but it always brings a smile to my face, thinking   
of that last week together, when it was heaven........on.......Earth......pa-ra-dise...............  
  
Song 3: Things are Different(but I'll Adjust)  
Things are different now, times have changed somehow. I dont know just how or why. God had you go, but now I know....Things are different now, but I'll adjust. Just thinking   
of you will cheer me up. So I'll adjust, I'll adjust. I know things are different, but you still come by to say hello. We still talk. We still chat. We still call and talk for a long time.  
Its just like old times when u come, so I think I'll adjust. Yes things are different but I'll adjust. I'll adjust.  
Song 4: Blink of an Eye  
Another day has passed by in the blink of an eye. Still i havent heard from u. I've been waiting patiently, but i dont know if i can wait much longer. Cuz every day seems to   
pass by in the blink of an eye. And I havent heard from you. I tryin hard, not to cry. Cuz every day that passes passes in the blink of an eye. And still i havent heard a word  
from u. I dont know what to do. Cuz another day just passed by in the blink of an eye and i still havent heard from u....  
Song 5: Bright Side  
I was lookin at the bright side. Everything so goin my way. Life was going great, it seemed nothing could go wrong. And suddenly u were gone. Everything was going downhill.  
I tried to find the bright side, but i could only see the darkness. I tried, but i cried. Cuz life was going downhill at an alarming pace. Suddenly Things were going my way again.  
I made some new friends, and everything is looking brighter. Yea, yea! im lookin at the bright side, nothin can bring me down!  
Song 6: I'm moving on  
Everything was headed downhill. I was scared and alone. and suddenly i was melting into happiness. I made some new friends. I have a good time. I smile and laugh.   
I still miss u, but i'm moving on. Yea I still miss u but i'm moving on. I made some new friends, I have a good time. I laugh and i joke, i cry and i laugh. I'm moving on with   
my life, yea cuz i miss u but i'm moving on. Wont let the past bring me down. Missing u makes me sad, thinking of all the things that wont happen. So i'm moving on.  
Song 7: Stop Livin in the Past  
I was always down, sad and cryin. Cuz i missed ya, never even got to kiss ya. Always feelin down in the dumps. Then I made a new friend. And she said, she said..Stop livin  
in the past! stop complaining about what was not meant to be! Stop livin in the past, think about ur futur! And so I did. Now i can see the bright side of the moon. I'm smilin   
and laughin, living life to the fullest. Cuz I stopped Livin in the Past. I got over what wasnt meant to be. And now My life is full of color. No longer is my life duller. Cuz I stopped  
livin in the past!  
Song 8: Whatever  
Whatevers goin on, whatevers happenin, whatever life throws at me. i can make it through! whatever, whatever, whatever! whatever is sent my way, good or bad, it dont matter!  
no, no! yea it dont matter. cuz whatever, whatever, whatever. whatever happens to me, whatever the world sends my way, whatevers goin on in my life, it dont matter! woa   
woa, no it dont matter! life can throw me the good or the bad, but all i got to say is whatever, whatever whatever! baby, whatever! i dont care, it dont matter! cuz all i got to   
say is.....WHATEVER!!  
Song 9: This world's Spinnin Round  
This world's spinnin round(round, spinnin round!), goin in circles all year round(all year round!). goin over the same ol' rout, over and over again(over and over...). yea this   
worlds spinnin round(spinnin round!), so fast ya dont even know its movin(dont even know its movin!). Everyone thinks there's goin places, but really we're just wandering   
these open spaces(open spaces...)! Cuz this world's spinnin round, goin in circles all year round. and we keep followin the same ol' path(same ol' path!), never really gettin  
anywhere. yea, yea! cuz this world's spinnin round(spinnin round!)! so fast we dont even know its movin, right underneath our very feet!(our very feet, yea yea...) 


End file.
